Pokemon XY & XX Version
by L3gendary Ess3nce
Summary: A Pokemon Adventure Ft Some of the Gang IE Misty, Ash, Brock,May, etc Other Characters, and A new Region. A pair of friends set out on a expansive journey. Rated M for SMUT in Some Chapters, cussing, etc. REVIEWS NEEDED. FIRST STORY. Small mistakes so
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon X and Y: A story

Plot and smut, a story about how childhood friends meet back up, have a fun time with the girls, and stuff lik that. First timer, rated for bad language, smut, crime, refrences, everything.

Chapter 1, Background

Ok, so this is a pokemon melting pot, from all the games and the shows, modified sometimes. Update whenever I can.

Characters include:

OCs,

Ash, Brock, Casey etc

Misty, May,Dawn, Etc

Narrators

Setting

This region is called Cienterreh, which is basically if you smashed all the regions together and added some things. Kinda like a pokemon pangea. The transport is by plane, train, pokemon ground, pokemon fly, pokemon surf, subway, teleport, and car. There are houses and apartments, skyscrapers, hotels, motels, slums, ghettos, airports, stations. Pokemon can learn 10 diffrent attacks. There are a lot of islands are locate in the waters around Cienterrah. And one is called Pokeworld, which is mystery dungeon. There are bad guy teams, proffessers, and I can add whatever you think of just add in the review.

Additional information will be added after or before chapters. Reviews will be appricated an all suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Pokemon X and Y chapter 2

(Darreick age 14, Red and white hair, tanned skin, muscular guy with a soft voice)

Darreick and was traveling along Route 609, a bright route that was on to the right side of the huge city Suliek( Suelick), a buisness capital with a pokemon genetic egg store, where he could have a pokemon genetically engineered. Suddenly, this really hot girl came out of nowhere, wearing blue shorts and a blue top that matched. He could see that she was soaked, because her clothes that stuck to her skin showed she was wearing a bikini top underneath. She had at least a size C rack, and a nice ass to go with it. She had red hair, and she had a nametag that had Misty: Cerulean Gym Leader. Her blue eyes pierced into your heart and when her red lips opened, they revealed a dazzling smile. He could feel that his face was already as red as a Charmander.

"Hey!",She said.

"You're cute one, aren't you? Well anyway, I've had a crush on you since I first saw you and I was wondering if you would stay with me for maybe a week in Suliek, since I guess your going there, right? So will you? Just for a week. It will be lots of fun!" she winked at him when she said 'fun'.

Derriek was never the one to rush into things headfirst, but he had a hot girl asking him out, and she was a gym leader, too. Joel always said it was gonna happen, and he was gonna call him right away when he got to a place to stay the night..

He said in his most sweet voice,

"Well, maybe we should extend the week to, idunno, but sure, I will, baby."

Her face blushed up and said mentally YES! She replied with a big smile

"Im sure we will have great fun!"

It was getting to be evening and Misty and Derrick were at the entrence of Suliek. The guard winked at Misty, and during the fairwell, said

"Stop here in advance before leaving, and get a free gift!"

Misty thought it was directed to her, an was usual, but she was going to heck it out anyway, since it seemed there was more than one 'gift'. The not yet couple but soon to be scoped out an hotel, the only one that wasn't crowded to the brim, and had to but 5000 poke$ together to get one hotel room. Soon after, they discovered that there was only one bed, and when Derrick said he would sleep on the couch, Misty Said,

"Since were gonna be together, we will sleep in the same bed. Or do you not like me?"

Derrick answered, "I do, but..."

"Not so fast. No buts unless your complementing my own, K?"Misty said sweetly.

"Ok..." Derrick replied with restrained bliss inside.

He wanted to sleep with her, and bang her every night if he could. He couldn't Tell if she felt the same, but it sure seemed like it.

They both took a shower, Derrick first, coming out in his boxers and a T-shirt and promptley sitting down on the couch and flipped the widescreen HD tv set on to the news while Misty took her shower.

"This Just In, PokeNews at it's finest with it's finest! Anchor Chelsea is here with the lineup! Chelsea: Our lineup today, Number 1, Mass gang Member Prison Breakout, Number 2, Mass of New Products released in Marts around the region,Number 3, Pokemon Abuser on the run, Number 4, Drug Dealer busted, Number 5, Tommorrow car lots open up in Suliek."

"Gang Boss and A dozen gang memebers break out if prison today, all gang members killed, 6 cops killed, gang leader is still in the loose. New Products relesed, A new set of pokeballs released by the pokeball master Kurt VII was unvieled yesterday, ready for sale tommorrow. Pokemon Abuser Barry Unglyu was spotted near Celedon City,Drug Dealer Carl Tells was arrested today, and cars are finnally going to be avaliable in Suliek tommorrow. In sports..." Misty was still in the shower, so Derriek went out on the balcony and called his friend Joel and tol him what happened. The Friend said I told you so, and said the gang needed to meet up some time. Joel was on his way to Pirtsirde(Portside), a dock city located a few days from Suliek. The two buds said goodbye, and when Derrick walked back into the Hotel room, his mouth dropped at what he saw.

Now it gets good. Read on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Atention: this is a smut chapter, skip to the next one if don't want to read.

Derrick saw That Misty was dressed in a see through, silky white t-shirt that stopped right above her belly button and said 'talk to me dirty' and a blue with red and white heart dotted panties and he matching bra he saw through her shirt. She saw the humongous lump in his boxers pointing straight towards her. She walked past him and locked the the hallway. Then she led him to the couch, and from her purse she pulled out out red lipstick, and applied it on slowly. She put that away and then pushed him down on a laying position, and jumped on him, feeling the lump through her panties, and moved her hips, rubbling against it. She then kissed him on the forehead and on both checks, and then smashed her lips against his. The room tempature went up to the HOT! Level. He stopped and whispered,

" Your rowdy today. You want my dick, you slut. Your so horny you can resist it.."

"Yes, I want to have lots of sex, I love it when you talk dirty,boy. I want you to fuck me so hard I'll see fucking pokeballs." She giggled and pushed him into a sitting position, keeping their lips locked together and toungues exploring each others mouthes.

Then moved her hips against his covered dick more vigorously and simoultainoulsy, she ripped his shirt off, and then without warning, He leaned into her shirt , biting both of her hardened nipples through the fabric and bra. She moaned loudly. Derrick whispered in her ear,

"You like that, don't you, you horny slut?"

He pinched her nipple and heard a half moan, half "Yes."

He grabbed her shirt and rubbed her body, make sure he took a long time around the breasts. He pulled it off and ribbed the bra off, grabbing his own t- shirt and putting it on her.

"I want you wet in this the next time I say the word wet. And it better be so wet I can squeeze sweat out of it, or I'll whip you with it, got it slut?"

She moaned, " It'll be so wet I can drink from it. But I still want you to whip me with it. I want to be whipped till my ass turns red."

"Your a dirty girl aren't you?"

He pulled the t-shirt over her arms and tied it up behind her back so he tits were bouncing out . He notice that she had pulled down his boxers. "So, you want that big cock." He pushed her down to the floor, than grabbed her legs and pulled them up so they were in a sitting 69 position, except she had her panties on. He grabbed her purse and looked in it to find a vibrator ,nipple clips, and a dildo. He pulled them out and pushed her head away from his 9 inch cock.

"I didn't give you permission yet slut, did I? And what is this I found in your purse? You must be a horny slut, aren't you. And you wonder why I didn't penetrate you yet."

He put the nipple clips on, and pulled the panties down halfway and he did it slowly. He then put the viabrater in her tight pussy and the dildo in her tight assand pulled the panties back down over them. He turned the vibrator on 1, it's lowest power setting, and said,

"Every time you shutter, I will smack your ass, got it bitch?"

He heard a moan of approval. He flipped her so that her face was facing his, and they explored each other mouths while she squirmed and shuttered as he turned viabration level up. He counted mentally and then took both the dildo an the vibrateder out of her soaking pussy. He then flippe her into the 69 and said,

"Youre so excited, bitch, an it's not the finale yet . You can suck my cock, slut, but you better suck it well." he said.

Not a minute later did she start to suck on the cock eagerly, and she was a goddess at it. She knew when he was goin to come, and she sucked every last drop of cum from his huge manhood.

"Now, it's for the exciting part." he said while removing her panites and turning her upright.

He then carried her to the bed and laid her on it. She got up into a doggy style position, an waved her perfect ass in the air.

"Come and get it!", she teased.

He then proceeded to rub his key against her entrance. She moaned, each one getting louder and louder each time. He then thrust his manhood into that tight pussy, and she moaned loudly. They moved in rythem as he moved in and out of her. He then thrust in her pussy, and hit the g-spot.

She screamed in delight. "More" she moaned, feeling her orgasm engulf her. He thrust in and out,each time hitting the spot and she orgasmed several times. He then came in her tight pussy. He then laid her on the bed face up and thrust his dick into her tight pussy again, pushing her legs till they were at above her body. He then thrust in and thrust out again, and then leaned on her. He felt her legs around him and he was flipped over. Misty sat up and started to ride his dick, moaning even more. This time he came a third time, and first too. He then grabbed her, and put her into a doggy style position. He then pushed his dick into he wet pussy and then thrust into her ass, Which swept her into a wave of bliss.

Both of them afterwards, fell apart, exausted, and Misty said to Derrick before they both conked out, "That wa the best sex I've ever had."

"Damn right."


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapters will be about shopping, the gift, a battle, than a be Misty and Derrick up to chapter 10, than after that will feature May and Zack ,Brock and Janice and after that Joel and I'll give some flashback and info chapters too. Reviews appriciated! First timer.

Update.

Next chapters added click the next button!


	5. Chapter 5

This is a flash back chapter. Just telling you. Keep reviewing!

Derrick woke up after a steamy night with misty. He was somewhat in bliss, after he had felt that misty had understood him yesterday. He got out of bed and walked quietly in his sweatpants and t-shirt h had changed into after he got out of bed. He did his all silently, to avoid waking misty, who looke like she was dreaming of something happy. It was 1 hour before sunrise, and he walked out onto the hotels patio. He sat down on the one o the plush chairs. His mind was racing worse than a dodrio. He reiniced about old times...

"Wait up, Darry!" ,Zack panted. "You know I can't run as fast as you!"

It was a sunny day at Dietae Town. A marble table carved by fighting pokemon Long ago stood under the shape of a sleeping torraterra. Joel and Tyson were waiting at the table, when Derrick and Zack, laughing loudly were slowing down to a halt as they were finishing ascending the hill, overlooking the medium sized town and it's magnificent once orange walls covered in moss."They were 11. "You guys,shut up. Youre gonna wake Guardian." Joel said as he motioned toward the sleeping torraterra. They quieted down.

Joel had always had an air of leadership toward them, so silently they had always considered him the leader. Joel was rich, though he wa not a spoiled brat, but wa not the best of kids either, even for his nice informal clothes, because his parents didn't care about him. H had sandy blond hair, and long fingers and always had a watch and sunglasses, he usually wore his all white gym shoes, which never got dirty. Je also had a button up shirt or a polo, and cargo solid colored shorts or pants. He always carried a backpack that contained a car, a crossover with a convertable roof. It was an odd car as it was a 8 passanger crossover, And It had a spacious trunk and lots of amineties, such as a Pokemon storage computer.

Derrick was a rusty kid, and when people were with him, it always felt like he knew what he was doing. He wore a wrinkled t-shirt, and jeans, repeatedly sown from all the holes he gained through his adventures. He had copper colored hair that contrasted perfectly tan skin. He lived in a ranch with his mom an his 3 year old sister. His mom worked all day, and his sister stayed at Janices house, a girl he knew well. He didn't like like her, but she was a friend. She was perfectly tan, and stayed tan throughout the year. She had green eyes and black shimmering hair.

Zack had spicky black hair and looked like something out of Dragonball-Z(Narrater 1: Thats right, universes colide. But don't tell that to the charcters or else you would be dividing by 0). He wore dark khaki shorts and and a t-shirt and his white cloth coat that was like a hoodie, but with no hood and 5 big buttons and looked like an ironed shirt. He was full of energy and people mistook him for a rookie often.

Tyson was a burly kid, who had bug muscles and was quiet. His ebony skin and his blue eyes made you feel safe. He preffered big pokemon, such as ryperior and machamp. He carried a duffol bag on his sholder and wore gym shorts and a sleaveless t-shirt.

The four sat down at the table.

"Yo, you told the other three?" Tyson said quietly.

"I forgot." Zack Said.

"I'll call them."Joel said as he flipped open his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons on his cellular and held the phone up to his ear.

(Phone)

Joel: Where you guys at?

Tom: Where coming, i texted that to you.

Joel: Why you held up?

Tom: Cause Rick's Pokemon got owned, and Wallace had to win just by a margin, so now we are just leaving the pokemon center in Giup Village.

Joel: So that's the one right next to us. You'll be here in 15 minutes, right?

Tom: 10 as long as we don't run into any annoying trainers on the way.

Joel: Dont be. We need you here. The new car for us is coming out tommorrow from the shop, and were hightailing this place. I already planned it all. If you're not here were leaving to find you, cause the movers expect us.

Tom: GOODBYE, know it all.

Joel:*sigh* Just hurry up, ok.

(Hangs up)

(15 minutes pass...)

"That was a good lunch." Zack said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Derrick, the cookies were excellent. Who made it?" Joel said,

"Mom, but I had to ask her at the dead of night. She made extras,too, if you want some later."

"Me, How much money does your Mother need to cook us a full scale meal to last us for a month and a cookbook of all her recipes, by tommorrow?" Joel inquired.

"Umm...I have no idea what amount..."

"What about 100,000 poke?"

"Holy Shit! You can really give us that much for a month of good cooking?"

"Unless your relitives come with us, but then I would need an RGLAOW([rug-a -low] rugged ground living area on wheels) and we could probally establish a city somewhere isolated."

"Oh look whose here!" Zack said sarcasticly.

Tom, Wallace, and Rick appeared, panting out of exaustion.

"What the hell happened?" Tyson said to them angerly.

"...Fire...Pokemon...rare...run!" Rick panted.

"I'll handle this." Tyson said, relesing the jet black luxery ball in to the air."

A magnificent Empoleon popped out, and was showing off it's muscles.

"Empoleon, were not at the Cold Sea Habitat any more!" Tyson said.

Empoleon relized what Tyson had said and got ready for battle immediantly.

"What was that about?" Tom asked Joel.

"Empoleon was showing off for the female pokemon at that scientific Team Galatic facility, When Tyson and I had to get rid of it. It's near the seafoam islands, but You need dive to access it. Empoleon turned the thing into an iceberg home for the trapped pokemon. We also left a couple of grunts there so the pokemon could get their payback. We also did some X rated things there with some female commanders and grunts. With a condeum of course."

"o...k..." Tom said, slightly embarrassed though Joel didn't break a sweat.

A chimchar, a charizard and a gabite were about to use slam on the empoleon.

"Iron Defence and Flash cannon!" Tyson said. The empoleon glittered for a moment as the gabite and the chimchar slammed into it. Chimchar instantly fainted and a luxery ball was thrown at it. It was captured. Then Empoleon fire the flash cannon, which fainted the gabite, and was again captured, this time in a ultra ball. The charizard didn't flinch as it's comrades were captured.

"Hydro Cannon!" Tyson said, and a beam of water shot out at the charizard before it could react. Tyson threw a Luxery ball into the blast of water, and it hit charizard's head and he was instantly trapped. Empoleon Went around and collected each of the pokeballs with a short thin stream of whirlpool. Tyson threw the chimchar to Zack, and Zack instantly became joyous.

The Empoleon went over to the still serene sleeping torraterra and laid next to it, and satisfied that his work was done, settled down for a nap.

Suddenly Derrick went to Joel and shook him.

"What the hell-?" Joel said, puzzled.

"A FUCKING AIRSHIP!" Derrick said, and it clicked with Joel.

Joel flipped open his back and threw the car in the air. It instantley transformed, ands they all boarded it, and torraterra and empoleon returned to thei pokeballs.

"We'll be right back!" They all shouted as they left town.

Ima continue with the flash back chapters through chapter 8 and throughout the story, and reviews are appriciated. Tell me if I should continue with the flashback or continue with May and Zack or Janice and Brock. Ideas are not taken lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, this chapter introduces Zach and May. Oh, and every one is 21. Tell me who what should be in the next chapter. Light sexual themes warning

Oh, and I don't own any of the songs mentioned either. Or pokemon, though I wish I could own all of nintendo. Or anything else mentioned.

"May walked in to Fysyiur (fie-sir-ur) Metropolis after a hard day of work of owning the pokemon trainers. She went to the pokemon center and observed a cute boy talking in the phone in the phone module.

(Celluer mode)

Zack: Joel, you are just gonna have to wait. We cannot take back that airship yet.

Joel: I paid good money for it, and I've already bought a Pegusus.

Zack: Shut up, you sound like Mr. Krabs, and what the hell is a Pegusus.

Joel: A fast and cheap transport designed for military affairs, mounted with a tractor beam and a beam laser that kills organic matter. The same shit that jacked us. They have your mother too.

Zack: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? AND HOW THE FUCK DID THEY DO IT?

Joel: I'm in Treason City.

Zack: Of course. The military capital. Joel, don't kill yourself in confusion while your there. You've gone a little wacky after this pirate encounter.

Joel: You need to be here in a month. Oh, and Before I hang up, Derrick got himself a boyfriend. We're all addicted to babes.

Hangs up

(End Phone mode)

May was pretty sure he pokemon were healed, and she noticed where the boy was going. To pick up his pokemon party. So she accidently bumped in to him.

"Hey! What do..." His voice trailed off as he looked at her. "umm Im sorry miss, but will you give me the pleasure of knowing your name, because it's as probally as beautiful as you."

"May. And you, Mr. Charming?"

"Zack. Why don't we get to know each other a little better with a walk."

"Excellent Idea."May said joyfully. She had never been good with boys, but this one seemed perfect. Except when it came to flaws, she ha a lot, so she was almost shivering with nevousness. The walked out of Fysyiur City and into Route 768, the seinic one for members of the club. It had some rare pokemon, and was perfect for walks or capturing pokemon. It bassically circled around the city, going underground and then coming out to ride the cable car and lastly the small forest path. The only bad thing about it was the fact that the forest path had some their traps and in certain areas where aromatherapy scents were located, romance got hot. And May wasn't sure if she wanted sex and Neither was Zack, even though they knew it was love between them. May had always thought sex would ruin a relationship. But sometimes those aromatherapy scents made you so horny you didn't know what you were doing.

Zack and May, holding hands played games and both captured a few new pokemon in the underground, and the cable car ride was quiet, as they had it all to themselves. The cable car ride was long, but the luxorious interior made up for it. It contained velvet red plush footrests, soft sink in chairs, a tv, a PC storage Computer(the things that trainers store their pokemon in), and a coffee table. Zack wondered how it stayed so clean until he saw a robot stored in the cornor of car. Zack leaned in for a kiss and May didn't notice it till they were laying on the couch together, snogging(haha british term hp). May pulled back softly, and Zack looked at her with question .

"We might have more time at the hotel, honey."May wispered softly, and then gave him one last peck on the lips.

They got to know each other well over the time, and when the cable car dropped them off at the end, May relized she was hungry.

"Zack, Honey!" She called outto him at the emerald green clearing before the forest.

"Im hungry!" she said playfully. "Your baby needs food or she might starve!"

"I have iced cookies from blue chip cookies." he said.

"YUM!" She tackled him to the grass, after he he had dropped her beg as well as his. She rolled with him playfully, giggling while trying to stop. She stopped on top, both of them panting. Zack leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"You make me hungry looking at the whole package."

"Oh stop it" she said, blushing.

"While your shoveling food in your mouth, let me see your poketch." Zack Said.

The moonlight illuminated the clearing, moonbeams sparkling with the dew in the fresh grass as Zack fiddled with May's Poketch and May Nibbled on her surgary iced cookie enjoyably. As soon as May was finished Zack put her poketch on her wrist and and helped her up.

"What did you do?" May asked curiously.

"It's a reamer in case you get snatched or lost." Zack said.

"Which is more common, the former or latter?"

"Former."

An air of errieness hung in the air, only to be broke by a pokeball spinning up and emitting stars as a green grass pokemon came out. It looked like a Veteran from War, the aura nothing like May's newly evolved Blazikan.

"Sceptile will protect us. If not, I got others." Zack said.

Sceptile led the way into the entrence, the faint smell of an aroma made Both feel a little bit horny, but the stench of damp grass in the darkness overpowered it. May felt her hand instictivly grasp on to Zack's, and tighten as she huddled near Zack, hoping for comfort in know that he was there. Suddenly A rustle in the bushes made skeptile stop. May tried to stay as close to Zack as possible, but sceptile feared for her and his trainers safety, and Carried them across to a moonlight clearing, and set them down. May looked around and saw a line of tree trunks side by side in a half circle, a place obviously fused by a trainers pokemon in his attempt to camp out. May would feel safe in the light and her back against the trees, while Zack would be able to command sceptile and try and keep an eye on may. After Sceptile turned, May saw four pokemon emerge from the shadows: A lucario, a Yanmega, and a Gabite, and a marshtomp. May tapped on Zacks shoulder and whispered in his silkly and slyly,

"I want the Marshtomp, honey."

Zack Nodded and May watched as Sceptile used Dragon claw on the helpless gabite trying to counter, but it was knocked instantly out. Meanwhile, may felt something pushing up in the ground under her, so she stood up and looked where she was sitting. It felt like it was sliding between her ass cheeks, and e felt it rapididly push up against her panties, and she sniffed the slight toxin of the aroma that made people horny. She was movin in rhytem before she knew it, and after she relized that she got up and saw a diglett. Retreating. He went to feel her panties, and she was able to gain control before she got wet and began moaning. Meanwhile sceptile had laid out the Yanmega with an arial ace and hit the Marshtomp with a leaf blade, weakening it so may could capture it, as soon as sceptile executed it's attack and turned to fight lucario,may threw a pokeball at it amd it was caught. Zack put his hand out and caught the pokeball and gave it to May after Sceptile had launched the pokeball to them with his tail. Zack was so caught up in the battle that he didn't notice may looking around the tree, nor did he notice her body being envoloped by vines. Nor did he notice her dissaperance. He was focusing as capturing this lucario, because it was a worthy opponent, fighting furiously against sceptile move combos, and advanced training technique that Tyson had taught them when they were younger. It tied strong moves together as a set so knockouts were faster. The fighting was intense.

May felt her arms behind her back in the sweet smelling clearing, marked with the horny aromatherapy scent. May felt her shorts being slowly pulled off and her blouse being slowly unbuttoned after her pack was taken off. She never thought that looking around a cornor could get her into this mess. A tangagrowth was in heat it's chosen mate for today was May. The vine pokemon was surprised she also wasen't resisting, like the many bitches he had tamed earlier. Of course, he never knew what hit his ass either.

"Sceptile and Tyranitar, Hyper beam!"

The vines instantly slid away from may and she fell to the ground rolling over as the Tangagrowth feebly lifted it's hands in protection. A massive red and green beam flew striaght at it, and it was killed (diffrent from fainted) instantly, disenigrating to a pile of limbs as the Two pokemon and Zack walked silently to the clearing. Tyranatar, there first, rushed toward the pile and taking out a bottle of spice and a bottle of sauce, and started to use flamethrower to roast the limbs to a tasty state. He then gobbled up the feast he had prepared for himselfas sceptile was harvesting berries to replenish himself. Zack was standing there, staring at mays underwear clad body. May was busy turning bright shade of red as she hurried to get her clothes on. When she had finnally gotten back dressed, she ran over to Zack and hugged him full force. Then, in the beautiful moonlit clearing, with the constellations of The Nintendo Gods who make pokemon, and in the legacy of Super Smash Brothers Brawl Extended(Thats another story) they looked into each others eyes and relized that what they had was special. That their bond couldn't be broken, that it was love. And they kissed. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours in their time slow zone. That is, until Sceptile pressed on Zacks shoulder and pointed out Tyranitar growling at something ahead.

Zack grabbed Mays hand and whispered into her ear

"Act like were defenceless, than have your three best pokemon ready to go out when I snap my fingers."

"Sceptile, hide in the trees. Tyranitar, dig. Prepare Outrage."

May and Zack walked hand in hand, their pokeballs hidden in their bag or pocket, not on their belts.

Out of the bushes come a crowd of goons. They were composed of team Aqua and Magma members, team Rocket and galactic members, And an assorted jumble of teams.

"You two there!"

"Stop!"

"Why?" both May and Zack answered inoccently.

"Cause we're gonna rob you!" a member blurted out snickering,"heh heh he...OWW! What the hell is your problem?"

"You dumbass. You told them about part of the plan! Now we need to fucking introduce ourselves, with the name you all chose." the one who hit the other said.

"Ready?" one asked

"We are the Small Man And Ladies Losers Peoples Elite Squad In Somewhere" the all replied in unison.

"The S.M.A.L.L. P.E.N.I.S.?" Zack choked up, cracking up. May was already crying in joy until a group of grunts grabbed her and took her into the crowd, touching her in wrong ways. She cried out for Zack

"Ha, Now you have to battle me."

"Negitive."

He snapped his finger and Tyranitar came out of the ground knocking away all the grunts who were about to gangbang May, and grabbing her, rolled over to Zack and set her down. Sceptile came out of the trees and scared the group all into a cluster, and tyranitar used outrage under the ground beneth them, causing them to fall Into a hole. May and Zack finnally Got out of the path, and they got a hotel room for a week at the most expensive hotel in fysyiur, sleeping together but not having sex on that exuasting night. Meanwhile

reviews needed thanks.


End file.
